powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Manipulation
The power to manipulate guns. Variation of Weapon Manipulation. Also Called * Artillery Manipulation/Control/Mastery * Firearm Manipulation/Control/Mastery * Gun Control/Mastery * Oplokinesis Capabilities User can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of guns with perfect skill, whether they are primitive, modern or futuristic, shoot physical, liquid, energy, etc, or what they use to propel the ammunition. Applications * Ammunition Manipulation ** Bullet Manipulation * Enhanced Accuracy ** Enhanced Gunmanship * Gun Creation * Gun Destruction * Hidden Arsenal * Manipulate the properties of guns. * Move/lift guns. ** Flight using guns. ** Matter Surfing by riding guns. ** Telekinetic control over any guns they have. Exact range varies by individual skill/power. * Object Attacks using guns. * Targeting * Weapon Calling * Weapon Constructs using guns. * Weapon Proficiency on any guns they get on their hands. * Weapon Regeneration with guns. Techniques * Gun Mimicry * Weapon Transformation into guns. Associations *Cannon Manipulation *Gunpowder Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Missile Generation *Science Manipulation: create more powerful and sophisticated guns. *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create guns, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create bullets, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Known Users See Also: Guns and Gunplay Tropes. Gallery File:Vice_Gun_Maunpatuion.png|Vice (Ultimo) can make a gun out of his hand. Mami tomoe by orbg-d3gqyii.jpg|Mami Tomoe (Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica) is a veteran in using Musket Magic. Fffffff.png|Users of the Mask of Loki (The Mask) can manipulate their body in cartoonish ways (i.e. turning hands into multiple guns) blackrockshooter-383951.jpeg|Black Rock Shooter (Black☆Rock Shooter) wields a giant cannon-gun. Guns_and_Roses.jpg|Miao Xia-Long (Rosario + Vampire II) manipulating guns that are formed out of his flowers. Bisca-requip-The-gunner.gif|Bisca Connel (Fairy Tail) using Requip: The Gunner to summon various types of firearms. Commander Brutus Gunarm.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) has a raygun in place of a right hand. Vash Angel Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede's (Trigun) Angel Arm. Ultimate Humungousaur Missile.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur's (Ben 10) bio-missile launcher/gatling gun. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|The Arm Cannon is Samus Aran's (Metroid) primary weapon. Cyborg (DC Comics) blast.gif|Cyborg (DC Comics/Teen Titans) using his Sonic Cannon. Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg|Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean) has a pistol-like weapon for a right hand. Kochin Gun.png|Dr. Kochin's (Dragon Ball Z) machine gun arm. KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) has a machine gun for a left hand. Random.jpg|Random (Marvel Comics) creates a gun out of his hand. Z-Buster.jpg|Zero (Megaman X series) with his Z-buster as his secondary weapon. franklin.jpg|Franklin (Hunter x Hunter) File:250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Level 1 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) can create a large amount of guns on their bodies. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. Astroboy.jpg|Astro's Arm Cannon (Astro Boy) Hidden Gun.jpg|The Hidden Gun (Assassin's Creed) was an arm-mounted weapon invented by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Metal Sonic Gun Arm.png|Metal Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) has a plasma cannon in place of a left hand. Badnik Amy.jpg|Badnik Amy (Sonic the Comic) had machine gun-esque crossbows mounted on her wrists. Barrett Megaman.jpg|Barrett (Mega Man Legends 3) Megaman Volnutt.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) Bald FMA.jpg|Bald (Fullmetal Alchemist) possesses a double-barreled rifle in his automail arm. 17HellsStorm.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) uses his Hell's Storm attack. Ginkotsu.jpg|Ginkotsu (InuYasha) using the cannon built into his shoulder. Hammerhead Noir.jpg|After using the power of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Hammerhead Noir's (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) trademark twin Tommy guns fuse to his arms. Bladeblaster.jpg|Duon's pink side fires powerful blue and purple lasers STRength.png|STRength (Black★Rock Shooter) is able to shoot bullets out from her Orge Arms. She is also able to transform them into a pair of gatling guns. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Galleries